


This is New For me, but You've Been Ready For Years

by keith_kisses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keith_kisses/pseuds/keith_kisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woah what the hell is this? I wrote this a while back but just now I rediscovered it and decided to post it up here. I apologise for that decision whole-heartedly. </p><p>Also, if anyone is wondering what Ancient Aliens (which I have no claim to, by the way) is, here's a link to a Wikipedia article on it: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ancient_Aliens I'm not going to lie to you guys; I love this show. <3</p><p>Right I'll just leave this here and go now - see you soon!</p></blockquote>





	This is New For me, but You've Been Ready For Years

"We're not doing it," Iwaizumi declared, certainty resonating from every syllable he spoke with the same strength as a gong being pounded harshly by a mallet. It almost made Oikawa flinch a little, back down, and pout like a spoilt child, ignoring Iwaizumi for the following several days unless he was complaining about the whole affair. Almost. Oikawa wasn't backing down yet, no matter how final that had sounded. He simply couldn't let this rest - it all meant for too much to him. He sighed, heavily.

He'd been planning this for weeks - ever since they'd first started dating. Sure, Oikawa was definitely eager, and maybe that was the main reason for Iwaizumi's shutdown: he just wasn't ready yet. But Oikawa had planned it all out so well! The pair of them would go back to Oikawa's on a Friday evening after practice (that had seemed like the most appropriate time). He'd buy in some food, maybe some alcohol if they were feeling the need, and they'd just relax and get to it when they both felt at ease. He'd had everything planned out except the date itself, but today he had woken up so ready that he knew he couldn't wait another week for this. And now even though he was getting turned down, Oikawa wasn't about to let Iwaizumi get out of this so easily. He needed this. He deserved this. And he was damn well going to get it!

It was time to begin a method Oikawa had been perfecting since childhood. He had heard it be called a 'guilt trip' and for Oikawa it had a 100% success rate.

"I guess I'll have to do it by myself, then," he finally responded in a low tone. His words were soft around the edges, making him seem innocent and fragile. He sniffled a little like he was holding back tears, and Iwaizumi instantly and somewhat violently tensed in response to the whole display.

The black-haired boy kept silent as they walked. His head was spinning. It was unfair to make Oikawa keep doing it alone, right? They did everything together... Maybe it was time to finally just bite the bullet and do this. It was normal to expect couples to do stuff like this, and they'd been a couple for three weeks now. That was long enough, right? Iwaizumi knew that his boyfriend wanted this, but it was all pretty weird and new to him, if he was truthful with himself. It was shameful to admit he had no experience in this department, but he supposed there'd have to be a time when he would have to face up to it, considering he was now dating Oikawa. But the whole concept seemed so painful! He didn't understand how Oikawa liked it at all. It appeared to be time-consuming, and sometimes Oikawa said it was hard to keep up with. What if Iwaizumi couldn't keep up? Would his boyfriend see him as pathetic? There was just so much that could go wrong - it would be such a risk. Oikawa seemed to be able to read his mind.

"I totally understand, Iwa-chan," he said, an air of disappointment still in his voice. He offered Iwaizumi a small smile, then carried on, desperate to convince his boyfriend, but not wanting to fight (he never won arguments quickly - it took days and days sometimes, and he needed this to be solved quickly)."I'm used to doing it alone anyways. After all of these years, I just thought you'd want to get involved, but I get it if you're scared."

"What?"

"I mean, it's a daunting concept for first-timers," Oikawa continued, pretending to be now disinterested as he scrolled through his Instagram, when in reality he was shaking a little in anticipation of the outcome to this discussion. In all honesty, he really wanted this. Needed it. It wasn't the same to do this stuff alone, and he was ready for a change. He was ready to finally fulfil his desires, or rather - to have his desires fulfilled. He was ready to share this experience with his boyfriend. "It's easy for me, because I'm experienced - basically an expert. But y'know, not everyone is, and I respect that, I guess."

Iwaizumi chewed on his lip in contemplative thought. He tried to weigh up the pros and cons, and found his mind was so blurry he couldn't come up with any pros or cons. Oikawa had sprung this on him out of the blue. It had caught him off guard, and maybe he hadn't been open enough to the idea. He had to start respecting Oikawa's wishes if he wanted this relationship to advance, and he did want that - he definitely wanted that.

But everything was happening too soon! Iwaizumi had not mentally prepared himself for this conversation, and he hadn't thought that Oikawa would be so forward about it either. He'd believed that it would just happen when the time was right. Y'know, naturally. He didn't think they'd actually plan it, and Oikawa's bold and brash straight-to-the-point approach to the topic hadn't helped Iwaizumi at all. He felt panicked, but luckily he was managing to hide it well. 

Oikawa was also under similar pressure. The silence as they walked was unbearable. He needed Iwaizumi to change his mind, to be open, to agree to do this. Oikawa already respected the strong relationship he had with his boyfriend but they'd never progress if they couldn't jump this hurdle. He understood why Iwaizumi was reluctant, though: this was something they'd never done before. He'd never dared to bring it up with Iwaizumi before, because he'd been so afraid of the rejection. But he was so desperate for this now. He'd had dreams about it, for God's sake! He couldn't contain his needs anymore, so fuck the risks! He was ready.

And no matter what came from this, Oikawa knew he'd never regret asking.

The pair walked on side by side for a while longer, the gym seeming to get further and further away with each step for Iwaizumi, like they were walking backwards. Eventually, he decided he couldn't take it any longer and gave in. Who was he to deny Oikawa this? As his boyfriend, surely the responsibility came to him to please Oikawa in this field? Hell, no-one else could do it! And Iwaizumi wouldn't want anyone else to do it! This was for the two of them to do, to experience. No-one else should have the right to do it with Oikawa - it was Iwaizumi who was most fit for the role. Jesus, maybe he'd even enjoy it?!

So, Iwaizumi cleared his throat, stopped walking, and spun Oikawa to face him. He stared into Oikawa's Nutella-coloured eyes, and found himself wondering why he hadn't said yes straight away. He would do this for Oikawa, and they'd have fun and enjoy it, he was sure. It had been a long time coming, and Iwaizumi Hajime was ready, goddammit!

"Okay! Fine! I'll do an Ancient Aliens marathon with you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Woah what the hell is this? I wrote this a while back but just now I rediscovered it and decided to post it up here. I apologise for that decision whole-heartedly. 
> 
> Also, if anyone is wondering what Ancient Aliens (which I have no claim to, by the way) is, here's a link to a Wikipedia article on it: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ancient_Aliens I'm not going to lie to you guys; I love this show. <3
> 
> Right I'll just leave this here and go now - see you soon!


End file.
